Something with War in the title
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Gilbert and Romano were lovers. The keyword 'were'


Gilbert and Lovino were lovers. The first time they met it was in 6th grade because of their brothers. The more time Feliciano and Ludwig hung out meant Lovino and Gilbert hung out. Lovino hated the German brother's, his brother adored them. Gilbert liked the two Italians, his brother was unsure of Lovino.

When they were promoted from middle school to high school, Feliciano and Ludwig started dating in the second term of their sophomore year. Lovino being the protective big brother that he was always accompanied the two on their dates by double dating with Gilbert. The more dates the younger brother's had the more Lovino and Gilbert had.

They started dating shortly in the summer of the end of their sophomore year. Lovino was the possessive boyfriend and Gilbert was just happy that someone really cared about him, seeing as no one usually did.

One day of their senior year the four of them were at their usual place at lunch and it had a very tense atmosphere around the German's. Feliciano outwardly worried about them and Lovino inwardly worried. In the end the two German's grabbed their own lover's and asked them something. The Vargas' brother's cried of happiness, looking at the beautiful rings on their ring fingers.

At the graduation the Vargas' brother's grandfather had met the German's brother's grandfather. Grandpa Rome instantly grabbed onto the long haired blonde and started chatting up with him. They are now the best of friends, somehow.

Some years later, the German brother's joined the army along with some of their friends; Alfred F. Jones, Im Yong Soo, Francis Bonnefey, Ivan Braginiski, Vash Zwingli, Mathies something Dane like, and a ton of other's. Most of them had lovers.

Once the day of deportation the future, well I guess soldiers now, everyone had stayed with their partners. Feliciano clung to Ludwig until he had to get on the bus and even then they were basically communicating through gestures and eye contact. Alfred and his lover Arthur were basically just embracing and talking sweet nothings to each other. Im Yong Soo….Well he was groping his lover's chest or something. Francis was …doing inappropriate things to Alfred's younger brother, which no one really knew the name of. Ivan was, well I what was Ivan doing…? Vash was giving instructions to his lover, Roderich and hugging his little sister. Roderich's best friend, Elizabeta was holding him once Vash got on the bus. Mathies was hugging Ice (no one knew his real name) close to him, while the Icelandic was gripping onto him tightly. Everyone else was doing the same.

Gilbert stared at the Italian in his lap. Lovino had refused to let go of him. Gilbert ran a hand through the brunette's hair and sighed."Lovi-"  
"Shut up you damn potato bastard." Gilbert's heart wrenched painfully at the tone Lovino's voice had taken. He hugged Lovino tighter and Lovino had gripped him tightly, his tears staining the new uniform. Even Gilbert was feeling tears prick at his eyes too.  
Eventually, the two had to part.  
Feliciano and Lovino went to college and hung out with others, trying not to talk about the war. They always looked forward to the letter's they received and after the letter's were read, the Vargas' brother's always slept together to keep the loneliness away.

Eventually, the war had ended and everyone held their breaths to see if their lover's came out. A weary Alfred F. Jones was the first to come out and Arthur cried out in happiness, rushing into the American's arms. He smiled happily at the British man in his arms. The second and third were Im Yong Soo and Ivan. The two fought to get out at the same time .Then Mathies and after a few people that the brother's vaguely knew. The two waited with baited breath for the Germans. Feliciano started crying as the people from coming out of the bus dwindled, but lastly the two saw a familiar sleeked back blonde head.

Lovino watched as his brother was making a fuss over Ludwig, he kept glancing around for Gilbert hoping that he missed him and not..  
He couldn't find him that day.  
There was a few others's that had not gotten their lover back, like Roderich. Vash had been killed on the field. Bullet wound to the head. A few years later Roderich and Elizabeta got married, taking care of Vash's little sister. Francis also had not come back, he hadn't seen Matthew since. Ludwig grimly told the brother's what had happened to Gilbert on the battlefield. He had taken a shot to the chest because he had protected Ludwig. The medics didn't get there in time. Ludwig gave him Gilbert's Iron Cross that he always wore. He now always wears it.

Lovino didn't cry in front of the two. He didn't want their pity; he wanted to mourn in his room privately. Feliciano constantly worried for his health, but Lovino waved him off. Feliciano had a person who loved him and he didn't want to get in the way. When he was sure that the others in the house were asleep he cried until his voice was raw and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Unknown to Lovino, Ludwig was still awake as well.  
Ludwig had given him a letter. It was from Gilbert, the last letter he had ever written. Lovino didn't want to open it. However, he did and he cried even more than he did in the last few days.  
Gilbert had a friend from Spain. He wanted Lovino to know him if he didn't come back and hopefully, Gilbert wrote, you can get over me NOT forget me because I'm too awesome to be forgotten. Antonio was his name. Gilbert had weird friends that he never knew about. He didn't want to know him. It made him feels guilty to be happy, even though in Gilbert's letter it strictly told him not to feel guilt and move on to happier things and find someone new.  
Lovino given Antonio a chance and then a few years later, they were married. Lovino still wore his ring from Gilbert on the Iron Cross necklace. It doesn't bother Antonio at all.

Gilbert and Lovino were lovers.


End file.
